Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by Dlbn
Summary: Ritsuka was afraid, and Seimei was there.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ritsuka or Seimei Aoyagi, or anything else from loveless. That all belongs to Yun Kouga.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own the song used here. The song is "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. I make NO money off of using this song.

000

Aoyagi Seimei rolled over in bed to find something that wasn't supposed to be there. The lump lying next to him moved when he nudged it a bit with his knee. Seimei yawned as thunder rolled by outside, and the bundle began to shake.

"Ritsuka?" Seimei asked, sleepily. "Please tell me that's you, Ritsuka."

"Hi, Seimei." The bundle responded.

Seimei sighed. He gently peeled the blanket away from his little brother. The younger neko was curled up like a ball next to Seimei's side.

"What are you doing in here?" Seimei asked. "You could have just asked me."

"I didn't want to wake you." Ritsuka sniffled, looking up at his brother with his adorable plum colored eyes.

"You can always wake me if you need to, you know that." Seimei smiled softly.

The room lit up with the glow of lightning. Ritsuka squealed and clasped his hands over his ears.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Seimei asked, noticing the rain pitter-pattering against the windows for the first time.

"Uh huh!" Ritsuka nodded. "I don't like thunder!"

Seimei smiled softly at the boy. "It's okay to feel scared sometimes, Ritsuka." He informed. "But it's just a noise. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"But it's so loud!" Ritsuka complained, tears welling up in his big eyes. "I don't like it, Seimei!"

"Come here." Seimei pulled Ritsuka close to him. "Lay down on the pillow." He offered one of his navy pillowcase-covered pillows to Ritsuka, who happily took it and lay down, facing Seimei.

"Thank you, Seimei." Ritsuka grinned. "Everyone at school thinks I'm a baby because I'm afraid of thunder, but you don't! Do you?"

"I could never think that of you." Seimei tapped him on his nose, making him giggle.

"Thank you, Seimei." He repeated himself.

"You're welcome." Seimei lay down as well, wrapping an arm around his little brother's shoulders. "Now try and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay."

Seimei's eyes slid closed. He began to fall asleep, until a loud clap of thunder sent Ritsuka crying under the blanket, curled into a ball again. "Oh, Ritsuka." Seimei said softly, as thunder rolled and lightning lit the room.

Ritsuka peered out at Seimei from under the blanket. "I'm sorry, Seimei." He sniffled. "I wish I was as brave as you are. You're not afraid of anything!"

"Of course I am, Ritsuka." Seimei said. "I'm afraid of something very much."

"What?" Ritsuka didn't seem to believe him. "No way! You're not scared at all!"

"Everyone gets scared sometimes, Ritsuka." Seimei peeled the blanket back more, coaxing Ritsuka out with the curling of his fingers. "Come out here and I'll let you know what it is."

"Okay…" Wary, Ritsuka crawled up to Seimei, taking the blanket with him. "What is it, Seimei?"

"Every time you get afraid, I get afraid."

"What?" Ritsuka wondered. "That's a strange thing to be afraid of."

Seimei hugged his brother tight. "When you get scared, I get scared. When you get hurt, I get hurt. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you cry, I cry."

"I don't get it." Ritsuka shook his head cutely.

"You see, Ritsuka, you're my brother. And I love you." Seimei smiled. "Whatever happens to you, feels like it happens to me too."

Ritsuka smiled softly, his grin growing wider. "Were you ever afraid before I was born?"

"Oh yes, lots of times."

"Really?"

"In fact, I used to be afraid of thunder and lightning, too."

"Really?" Ritsuka's eyes got bigger. "But you're not scared now, are you?"

"Only when you are. Remember, whatever happens to you happens to me too."

"Why aren't you scared of thunder and lightning anymore?" Ritsuka asked.

"Back when I was little, mom sang a song to me that made me feel better. Would you like to hear that song?"

"Okay!" Ritsuka smiled.

"Alright." Seimei said. "I'm not a very good singer, and it's been a while since I heard this, so pardon me if it's bad."

"But you can do anything, Seimei!" Ritsuka told his brother. "You'll be great!"  
>Seimei nuzzled against Ritsuka's left neko ear. "Here goes."<p>

"_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_."

The sound of rain hitting glass picked up, as if egged on by Seimei's voice.

"_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_."  
>He hugged Ritsuka to prove a point.<p>

"_Little Ritsuka_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tearstained face._"

The room was lit up, but Ritsuka didn't seem to pay it any mind. He wiped at his eyes with the sleeve to his pajama top.

"_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see_

_In the morning_"

"We need rain, Seimei?" Ritsuka asked.

"Of course. How else would trees and plants grow so big?" Seimei smiled.

"_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask_

_Your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_."

Seimei lay Ritsuka down on the pillow, hoping he'd fall asleep.

"_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_."

Lightning crackled across the sky, showing branches of trees outside the windows. The branches clawed at the windows, making little scraping sounds. Ritsuka squeaked and hid under the blanket.

"_They're not real_

_Understand"_

Seimei pulled down the blanket to peer at Ritsuka.

"_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me."_

Ritsuka threw his arms around Seimei's neck as thunder clapped again.

"_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forest and sand."_

Seimei pulled Ritsuka away from him and lay him down.

"_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning."_

Ritsuka's eyes began to close slightly. He yawned cutely.

"_For you know_

_Once even I was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_."

Seimei kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

"_Well_

_Now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you_

_And wait_

_Til your frightened eyes do close."_

Ritsuka's eyes closed as he let out one final yawn. Knowing the next lyrics from the repeat of them earlier, Ritsuka softly sang along with his brother.

"_And I hope that you'll know that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me."_

Ritsuka snuggled up against Seimei, nuzzling his side.

"_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning."_

Ritsuka closed his eyes and nuzzled Seimei again, stopping his singing. Seimei smiled softly before he continued.

"_But I'll still be here in the morning_".

"Good night, Ritsuka." Seimei told his brother. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? So don't be afraid. Get a good night's rest."

Ritsuka muttered in his sleep, but Seimei couldn't tell what it was.

"Good night, Otouto." Seimei lay down and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, before letting sleep take him away as well.


End file.
